


Act (Super)natural

by Malvie_Trash69



Category: Descendants (2015), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Underage Drinking, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvie_Trash69/pseuds/Malvie_Trash69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of eight, Mal and her friend Jay lost everyone they had except for each other to monsters. Sam and Dean rescued them, and taught them how to hunt. Now, ten years later, Mal and Jay have a case that will change their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloody Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Descendants fanfic in a Supernatural world. Please read and comment what you like or don't like!!!

Blood. There was blood everywhere. Mal stepped through the door of her house, her mind racing. She followed the trail through the kitchen, and on through the living room. It led straight to her mother's private study. She pushed open the door, and there was her mother, her throat ripped out, lying at the feet of a vampire.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Mal sat up in bed, breathing heavily. "Good morning, sunshine," a voice said sarcastically. She turned her head to see Dean tying his boots at the chair in their shitty motel room. Jay and Sam were sitting at the table, eating breakfast someone picked up. "Dean? Sam? What are you guys doing here?" Mal asked, her memories returning to her slowly. 

"We were in the neighborhood and thought we'd stop by and check on you," Sam said. Mal climbed out of bed and Dean handed her a McDonald's biscuit. "You got a case?" Mal asked. "Yeah, some mysterious murders upstate. We were on our way there when we got a call from Bobby and we thought we'd stop by and see you," Dean said. 

"What did Bobby call about?" Jay asked. "A case," Sam said. "Which is why you stopped by," Mal finished. "Can't you guys just make a friendly social call?" "You don't have to take the case sweetheart," Dean said. "Oh, we're taking the case," Mal said. "What is it first?" Jay asked. "We don't know," Sam said. 

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Mal asked. "Bobby got a call from some rookie hunters about suspicious activity around Lansing, Kansas. A couple of maimed bodies, but they couldn't figure out what it is," Sam said. Dean cleared his throat. "If we weren't busy, we'd check it out, but..." "But you're busy. We got it, Dean," Mal said. 

Dean smirked. "I know, kiddo. Call if you need us; we gotta go take care of, uh..." "I know," Mal said, smirking. "Be careful," Sam said, putting a hand on Jay's shoulder. Mal hugged Dean. "Look out for her," Dean said, pointing at Jay. Mal shot Dean a look. "I can take care of myself," she said. Dean laughed. "Stay safe, kiddo."

\------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Mal and Jay were riding down the highway in a black 1969 Ford Mustang. "Who are these hunters we're meeting up with?" Mal asked. "Evie and Carlos. Sam said they lost their families to a rougarou. So, they started hunting." Jay said. "Same story, different perspective," Mal said. 

Around three in the afternoon, Mal and Jay pulled into a local diner in Lansing, Kansas. "So what do they look like?" Mal asked. "A pretty, blue haired girl and a scrawny white haired boy," Jay said, checking his 19/11 was in its place in his jacket. Mal walked up to the diner, but before she could touch the door, it flew open and hit her in the forehead. 

"Damn!" Mal said. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" A girl's voice said. Mal looked up into a set of beautiful brown eyes. "Uhh," Mal said. "Are you Evie?" Jay asked, walking up behind Mal. "Yeah..." The girl said cautiously. "Good. I'm Jay, and this is Mal. We got a message that you needed help, you know, hunting," Jay said, holding out his hand. Evie shook it. Behind her, the diner door opened, and a white haired boy stepped out. 

Mal looked them both over. The girl was kind of tall, but the boy was roughly the same height as Mal. Neither had much muscle, but they weren't totally helpless. "I'm Evie, and this is Carlos," Evie said, offering Mal her hand. Mal hesitated a moment before shaking the hand. For a hunter, this girl cleaned up nice. "Well, Evie, if you'll give us the rundown, we'll find and gank this mother," Mal said. 

"Uh, yeah, we can go talk about this at our place," Carlos said. Mal nodded, and pushed Jay back towards the car. "So," Jay said. "What?" Mal asked. "First time I've ever seen you speechless, even if it was just for a second," he said. Mal blushed. "Shut up," she said. Jay smirked. "Do you have a crush on the new girl?" Jay teased. "I can kill you, you know," Mal warned. Jay laughed nervously, and dropped the topic. 

Mal started the mustang and followed the beat up truck Evie and Carlos were in. After a minute or two, they pulled into a motel parking lot. Mal and Jay climbed out of the car, and walked over to where Carlos and Evie were waiting. "Well, princess?" Mal asked. Evie smirked. "Princess?" Mal blushed, but Evie smiled. "It's okay; I like it. But don't we need to check each other first?" She asked. 

Mal sighed, and pulled out a silver knife, salt, and holy water. After they were all cleared, Carlos unlocked the door to the nearest room. "We went and looked at the bodies in the morgue, but there wasn't much to see. They were left in a bloody mess, completely unrecognizable." "Did they have anything in common?" Jay asked. "All beautiful women, but that's it." Evie said. 

"Do they ever see each other, work together or something?" Mal asked. "They go to the same church," Evie offered. Mal nodded. "What about witnesses?" Jay asked. "Only one, a George Hancock that is was put in the psychiatric hospital." Carlos said. Alrighty then," Mal said, "tomorrow, we split up. I'll take princess and go to the church. Jay and Carlos can go meet George and find out what he saw." "Why are we splitting up? I mean, if you wanted to be alone with me, all you had to do was ask," Evie said. Mal blushed. "We're going to teach you, that's why," she said, ignoring Jay's smirk.


	2. Welcome To The Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated! I kept getting distracted. Thank you to Ghost Princess for reminding me!!! I love feedback so please comment if you do or don't like the story or if you have any ideas or advice. Thanks and enjoy!!!

"Looking at all or nothing, Babe it's you and I. With you I know that I'm good for something so let's go and give it a try. We got our backs against the ocean it's just us against the world! Looking at all or nothing, Babe it's you and I. Looking at all or nothing Babe it's you and I."

Mal listened to the music coming through the speakers in her beloved car as she and Evie rode towards the Green Valley Church of Christ. "What song is this?" Evie asked, her head cocked to the side like a cute puppy. Mal smirked. "All or nothing by Theory of a Deadman," she said. Evie nodded, humming along to the song. 

The pair rode on, relatively silent until the song changed. "So..." Evie said, trying to start conversation. "What?" Mal asked. "You and Jay are pretty young. How long have you been hunting?" Evie asked. Mal shrugged. "Pretty much my whole life," she said. Evie waited for her to continue, but she didn't. "How'd you get started?" Evie asked. 

"I lost my mother to a monster. I was saved by hunters, and they kinda took me and Jay in." Mal said. Evie nodded. "So, Jay's your brother?" Evie asked. Mal shook her head. "Jay was a friend of mine who lost his family to the same monster. We just kinda became family," Mal said. 

"Oh, so you two are a couple then?" Evie asked. Mal laughed at that. "Uh, no. Jay may not be blood, but he's still like a brother to me. I couldn't be in a relationship with him," she said. She hadn't noticed, but Evie had tensed up when she had brought up Jay. Mal did notice when she relaxed, though. 

"Okay," Evie said, fighting to keep her emotions from showing. She barely knew this Mal girl, and didn't even know what she thought about people being gay. She had to play it cool. 

"So, this case. What kind of monster do you think it is?" Evie asked. Mal shook her head. "No telling. There's dozens of monsters that go after girls, and we don't know of any ties between the vics besides this church. Could be anything," she said. Evie nodded. 

The rest of the ride was filled with no sound other than the radio. Finally, the pair arrived at the church. "Play it cool and let me talk. Remember, we're FBI agents," Mal said. Evie nodded. The duo stepped out of the car, and Evie followed behind Mal towards the church. Inside, it was relatively empty except for a few pews and a pulpit. A man sat in the front row of pews. 

"Hello?" Mal called to the man. The man turned and stood. "Welcome, welcome," he said, walking over and extending his arm. Mal and Evie both shook it. "I'm agent Carson, and this is agent McDaniels," Mal said, flashing her fake badge. Evie followed suit. The man nodded. "I'm the preacher here, Bobby Gunderson," the man said. 

"Well, Mr. Gunderson, we're here because of the deaths of some of your church members," Mal said. Mr. Gunderson nodded. "Yes, you mean Rachel and Sharon. I heard about that. Truly awful," Mr. Gunderson said. Mal nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss. We just had to stop by to investigate all ties between them, and the records show they both come here. Is there anything you can tell us?"

"Not much. Both of them were good girls. I've watched them grow up in this church. Neither of them had even had boyfriends. Mostly minded their own. Good people," Mr. Gunderson said. Mal nodded again. "Did you hear either of them mention anything strange?" Mal asked. Mr. Gunderson started to shake his head, but stopped. 

"You know, now that you mention it, they did. They both said something about a man stalking them. They said they were walking to church the same way they do every Sunday when he walked out from behind a tree. Said he was wearing a red hat that was dripping. They also said that he threatened that if they didn't stay away from his woods he would kill them. But the police never found anything. You don't think that had anything to do with it, do you?" Mr. Gunderson asked. 

"I don't know, but I fully intend on finding out. Thank you," Mal said. She and Evie left the church quietly. Once outside, Evie finally spoke. "A man in a red hat?" Evie asked. Mal shrugged. "Could be the cause. We need to find out where these woods are."

\------------------------------------------------

"Did you find out anything?" Mal asked. Her, Jay, Carlos and Evie were in their shitty motel room going over evidence. "No," Jay said. "The man was fucking nuts. Mumbled about magic and fairies the whole time we were there." Evie could see Mal tense when Jay mentioned fairies, but didn't say anything. 

"What'd you find?" Jay asked. "The preacher of their church said the girls were walking to church and got threatened by a man with a red hat that was dripping. He said the police investigated but never found anything," Mal said. Jay nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, Carlos finally spoke up. "What do we do now?" He asked. "We need to look into the history of the area, see if this has happened before. And we need to check out the woods," Mal said.

\----------------------------------------------- 

Later that day, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos sat around the motel room, each doing various forms of research. Mal and Jay were on Mal's laptop, and Carlos and Evie sat in front of Carlos' laptop. Carlos, believe it or not, is a computer genius; he used to hack large corporations and government agencies for fun. 

"What do you think about them?" Evie whispered to Carlos. Mal and Jay were across the room, so she was pretty confident they couldn't hear. Carlos shrugged. "Seem alright to me. Jay was pretty cool," he said. Evie nodded, watching the others across the room. Well, Mal anyway. 

"You like her, don't you?" Carlos asked quietly without looking up from the laptop. It caught Evie off guard. "What?" She asked. "Eves, I know you have a crush on her. You stare at her the entire time she's within sight. And you were pretty flirty with her," Carlos said, looking his adopted sister in the eyes for the first time. 

Evie was silent. She had never told Carlos she was gay, not that she figured he would care if she was. It was just a shock to be outed like that. "I'm sorry, Eves. But I'm cool with it. You're my sister, and nothing will change that," Carlos said. Evie smiled. 

"What do you think about her?" She asked, looking back over at Mal. "I think she's perfect for you," Carlos said, smirking. Evie laughed a little. For the first time in a long time, she could actually conceive the idea of happiness, and, at the center of it was a certain purple haired girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating quickly and sorry for it being short and sucky. Please forgive me!!! And let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's kinda short and crappy. Please read and comment!!!


End file.
